Mary Test is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Mary Test prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then Hugh Test will get very angry at Mary. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Mary! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Hugh said angrily. Mary bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" Hugh asked. "Yes!" Mary said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" Hugh demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Mary argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" Hugh scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Mary exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" Hugh cried. "You're more of a rat than Bling Bling! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Mary shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" Hugh roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Mary, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Mary gasped and covered her mouth. Dot Warner, Mary's friend, gasped as well. Hugh looked stunned. "No!" Hugh gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Mary? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal!" Hugh shouted. "I don't care!" Mary shouted back. That was the last straw for Hugh. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" Hugh shouted. Mary ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Mary's friends showed up and confronted Hugh. Dot also confronted Hugh. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked Hugh. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" Hugh shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Dot snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Daisy said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Shanti shouted. "You stinky-head!" Penny added. "You're ten times worse than Montana Max!" Babs Bunny shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Gosalyn said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Melody shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Robyn Starling added. "You're an evil uncaring monster!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. "You don't deserve to live!" Jenny Foxworth shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Anne Marie agreed. Jen then blasted Hugh with her magical electric guitar and he fell back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series